Le Berger et le Ramoneur
by Lovedei
Summary: Défi de Lecimal, "conte à rebours", pour l'Akuroku Day ! Deux figurines en porcelaine démunies de cœur. Un amour impossible. Un mariage forcé. Le vaste monde qui les nargue. Et dans ce triste salon, une idée germe : et si l'on s'enfuyait ?


Bonjour à tous ! Ce oneshot est dans le cadre du défi de Lecimal le "conte à rebours" pour l'Akuroku Day. Ma chère bêta m'en a parlé et j'ai du me dépêcher d'écrire cette fic en une journée (je suis assez fière d'avoir réussi n'empêche...)

Disclaimer : Le conte original "la bergère et le ramoneur" ne m'appartient pas, même si j'ai modifié certaines choses. Axel et Roxas non plus ne sont pas à moi, et c'est bien dommage...

Couple : Axel/Roxas, pour célébrer l'Akuroku Day, évidemment !

Résumé : Deux figurines en porcelaine démunies de cœur. Un amour impossible. Un mariage forcé. Le vaste monde qui les nargue. Et dans ce triste salon, une idée germe : « et si l'on s'enfuyait ? »

Bêta : PowZ (Clemantine), comme d'habitude, merci ! Elle a également écrit une fic sur le petit chaperon rouge, ALLEZ LA LIRE !

Note : Ce conte d'Andersen est très peu connu mais il y a une raison bien particulière au fait que je l'ai choisi : en 1ère, mon TPE était sur le film "le Roi et l'Oiseau" qui est une réécriture de ce conte. Du coup, l'ayant lu récemment, quand j'ai entendu "conte" j'ai tout de suite pensé à celui-ci. Et si j'ai du rajouter des éléments plus complexes pour enrichir l'histoire, je trouve que ce conte allait bien à l'univers de Kingdom Hearts et à nos deux petits chouchous ! Au passage, je vous encourage grandement à regarder le film le Roi et l'Oiseau ! Sur ce, bonne lecture, et merci à **Lecimal** de nous avoir proposé ce défi amusant !

* * *

Il était une fois, deux petites figurines en porcelaine. L'une avait la peau aussi blanche et pure que l'ivoire. C'était un berger, assez petit, mais aux traits si doux, que l'on aurait presque dit une fille. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés semblaient presque coiffés, tant ils étaient disposés naturellement et avec grâce sur le sommet de son crâne. Leur éclat doré ravissait tous les autres objets, meubles et jouets, qui passaient leur temps à les admirer, jour après jour. Mais celui qui aimait le plus les contempler, c'était l'autre figurine en porcelaine : un ramoneur à la peau claire et aux cheveux rouges flamboyants. Comme si, celui qui l'avait confectionné s'était amusé à leur donner cette couleur là pour rappeler le métier de cette figurine et son lien avec le feu. Contrairement au berger, le ramoneur était très grand, et son corps fin le rendait très attrayant.

Ces deux jeunes gens étaient plus ravissants l'un que l'autre, et comme tous deux étaient disposés sur une petite table, côté à côté, ils s'étaient déclaré fiancés. Ainsi, les yeux émeraudes de l'un ne cessaient de rencontrer ceux saphirs de l'autre. A la nuit tombée, quand les habitants de la maison allaient se coucher, et que les autres objets du salon se taisaient, seuls restaient sur la petite table, les deux figurines de porcelaine. Inéluctablement, ils en profitaient pour se rejoindre. Pas un mot ne devait être prononcé, de crainte d'éveiller les autres objets. Notamment la grande figurine en porcelaine près d'eux qui représentait un vieil homme que l'on appelait Ansem le Sage, et qui avait la faculté de pouvoir hocher de la tête. Il disait qu'il était le grand-père du petit berger, il prétendait même avoir autorité sur lui.

C'est pourquoi, sans un bruit, le berger et le ramoneur s'avançaient, l'un vers l'autre, et entremêlaient leurs doigts. Puis, le blond se recroquevillait dans les bras de son amant, dans une douce étreinte, et ils restaient ainsi des heures durant. Pourtant, le berger émettait souvent des doutes. Il se posait tout un tas de questions, et les soumettaient au ramoneur qui ne savait jamais quoi lui répondre. Dans un soupir quasi inaudible, celui aux cheveux dorés disait :

« Crois-tu qu'il y a un monde au-dessus de nous ? Ou cet endroit est-il l'unique lieu dans lequel une figurine telle que moi puisse vivre ? »

Le ramoneur, confus, caressait avec soin la chevelure de son amant et lui répondait d'une voix rassurante :

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose là-haut, un vaste monde. Si tu veux, nous pourrons y aller un jour. »

C'est ainsi que cette idée, telle une graine que le garçon aux cheveux rouges avait planté dans la tête du berger, commença à grandir, et bientôt, elle occupa tout son esprit. Partir ? Découvrir le vaste monde ? Voir ce à quoi ressemblait la réalité ? Cela le faisait rêver. Mais, au plus profond de lui, une voix narquoise lui chuchotait.

« Que crois-tu être ? Tu es une figurine. On t'a construit dans la simple idée d'être décoratif et d'amuser la galerie. Dès que tu auras une imperfection, ou même qu'on se sera lassé de toi, on te jettera, tout naturellement. »

Le berger voulait faire taire cette voix : il en avait peur. Il avait peur qu'elle ait raison. Il avait peur que son existence soit vaine. Il avait peur de n'être que quelqu'un, voire quelque chose, que l'on contrôlait.

Dans ses accès de panique, il se réfugiait dans les bras du ramoneur, et celui-ci le berçait gentiment. Le berger ne pouvait pas pleurer, car il n'était qu'une figurine, mais c'était comme si ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes dans ces moments là. C'est pourquoi, son amant glissait sa main dans ses cheveux, caressait ses joues et timidement, il joignait leurs lèvres. Leurs baisers étaient systématiquement tendres et chastes, comme si la passion qui brûlait en eux ne devait pas éclater. Car un problème persistait.

Ils étaient démunis de cœur.

Le berger posait souvent sa main sur sa poitrine, et attendait. Mais il n'entendait rien. Pas un battement. Rien.

« Tu es la seule personne que j'aime, et quand je suis avec toi, c'est comme si j'avais un cœur, c'est drôle, non ? Disait le ramoneur avec une voix guillerette. »

Mais seul un sourire amer lui était rendu.

« Dans quel but ai-je été créé ? Se questionnait le berger. La personne qui m'a fait avait un cœur. Alors, pourquoi ne puis-je en avoir un, à mon tour ? »

La figurine aux cheveux rouges lui disait de ne pas chercher : tant qu'ils savaient qu'ils s'aimaient, c'est qu'ils avaient un cœur, même s'ils ne le sentaient pas battre. Le berger hochait la tête et acceptait difficilement cette idée.

Puis un beau jour, le vieux Sage décida qu'il fallait marier le berger. Ce fut le grand homme sculpté dans l'armoire de bois aux reflets argents, que les enfants de la maison avaient prénommé en riant : Xemnas-l'argenté-le-chef-de-la-méchante-organisation-des-armoires-en-bois, qui passait son temps à contempler le berger, qui demanda sa main à son grand-père. Et pour réponse, celui-ci fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire : il hocha de la tête.

« Tu auras là, dit le vieux Sage, un mari de fort belle manufacture. Il peut te donner un certain titre de noblesse, et tu seras d'autant plus admiré dans le salon grâce à cette union. Sa richesse est telle qu'il possède toute l'argenterie de l'armoire, sans compter ce qu'il garde dans des cachettes mystérieuses.

- Je ne veux pas du tout aller dans la sombre armoire, protesta le petit berger, je me suis laissé dire qu'il y avait là-dedans douze figurines en porcelaine qui se devait de lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil sans même réfléchir !

- Eh bien, tu seras le treizième ! Cette nuit, quand la vieille armoire se mettra à craquer, vous vous marierez, aussi vrai que je suis Sage. »

Et il s'endormit.

Le petit berger ne voulait pas être le treizième. Il ne voulait pas qu'on contrôle sa vie. Être manipulé le rendait malade, mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il n'était qu'une pauvre figurine de porcelaine fragile et sans cœur. Il pleura longuement contre l'épaule de son amant, car même si ses larmes ne pouvaient couler, c'était tout comme. Puis, la graine qui avait poussé dans son esprit fit une fleur, et une idée lui vint. Il releva sa douce tête de porcelaine vers celle du ramoneur et lui parla avec ses yeux larmoyants.

« Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'avais dit un jour ? D'aller découvrir le vaste monde ? Je crois que je vais devoir te demander de m'y accompagner. Que dirais-tu de t'enfuir avec moi ? Nous ne pouvons plus rester ici.

- Je veux tout ce que tu veux, répondit-il, partons immédiatement, je te guiderai. »

Le ramoneur passa devant et aida le petit berger à placer ses pieds fragiles aux bons endroits. Muni de son échelle, il réussit à les emmener tous deux jusqu'au parquet en prenant garde de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Quand ils furent sur le sol, il relevèrent la tête vers la grande armoire et furent soudainement effrayés : l'une des douze figurines de porcelaine qui trônait dessus s'agitait et en voyant les deux amoureux, elle hurla :

« Ils se sauvent ! Ils se sauvent ! »

De peur, les deux amants se précipitèrent dans le tiroir du bas de l'armoire. Ils y découvrirent différentes poupées qui jouaient une pièce de théâtre. L'une d'elle, à la mine bien triste, pleurait son rôle d'amoureuse qui ne pouvait pas rester avec son amant. Comme une Juliette, elle préférait encore mourir qu'être séparée de son Roméo. Le berger en pleurait, c'était un peu sa propre histoire.

« Je ne peux pas le supporter, dit-il, sortons de ce tiroir. »

Mais leurs mésaventures ne s'arrêtèrent pas encore. Un nouvel obstacle s'opposa à leur départ : le grand-père s'étant éveillé dû à l'agitation, il vacilla légèrement dans l'espoir de rattraper les deux jeunes gens en fuite, mais il ne fit que s'écrouler lourdement au sol. Dans un sursaut, le petit berger s'agrippa à son amant et son regard paniqué rencontra celui sérieux de l'autre.

« Vite, il nous faut fuir, le temps presse. Je ne serai heureux que quand nous serons partis.

- As-tu vraiment le courage de partir avec moi, as-tu réfléchi combien le monde est grand, et que nous ne pourrons jamais revenir ?

- J'y ai pensé, répondit-il. Je suis convaincu que c'est la meilleure solution. »

Alors, le ramoneur le regarda droit dans les yeux et hocha la tête. Leurs petites mains s'attrapèrent mutuellement et ils s'élancèrent vers la cheminée. Là, le ramoneur aida son amant aux cheveux d'or à monter à l'aide de son échelle. Celui-ci jeta un dernier coup d'œil au salon dans lequel il avait toujours vécu. Tous ces objets le persuadaient de partir, car il ne voulait pas être une de ces figurines que l'on manipule. Il devait changer son destin, qu'importait le prix. Une ultime fois, il balaya la pièce du regard et celui-ci se posa avec effroi sur un pantin désarticulé qui reposait sur une des étagères. Il semblait attendre patiemment que quelqu'un se saisisse des fils derrière lui et le fasse bouger, mais sans pouvoir décider de la manière dont il allait se mouvoir.

Non, le berger ne serait pas contrôlé, il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas.

Il se pressa donc et s'introduit dans le conduit sinueux de la cheminée. L'ascension du tuyau fut dure pour les deux jeunes gens en porcelaine. Leur corps fragile fut mis à rude épreuve et le berger crut tomber à plusieurs reprises. Malgré tout, le ramoneur l'aidait tant en lui montrant où poser ses pieds qu'ils parvinrent finalement à sortir de ce chemin étroit pour arriver sur le toit. Une violente bourrasque surpris le berger qui vacilla fébrilement, mais son ramoneur le soutenait. Ils s'assirent, épuisés, et semblèrent surplomber la ville. Le ciel et ses infinités d'étoiles les couvaient du regard tandis que les deux amoureux se serraient en tenant la main de l'autre.

Voir ce paysage inquiétait le berger, et il se souvint avec nostalgie de son chez lui, avec sa petite table. Il se rappelait très clairement le jour où il avait été créé. A cette époque, son visage blanc pur restait de marbre. Il ne disait jamais un seul mot, car il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était. Une figurine ? Quel pouvait-être son rôle ? S'il n'avait pas même un cœur, son existence devait sûrement être vaine. Pourtant, son très cher ramoneur lui avait appris à s'ouvrir, à sourire, à être heureux.

_« Tu es la seule personne que j'aime, et quand je suis avec toi, c'est comme si j'avais un cœur, c'est drôle non ? »_

Un cœur, il avait rêvé d'en avoir un. L'amour, il avait rêvé de le ressentir. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que tout cela, il l'avait déjà. Il tourna la tête vers le garçon aux cheveux de feu et lui sourit tendrement.

« Un jour, je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas de cœur. Mais je viens de le réaliser : tu es le chéri de mon cœur. Car même si l'on dit que je n'en ai pas, je sais qu'en réalité, j'en ai un, et il t'appartient. »

Le ramoneur ouvrit de grands yeux, éberlué. Il se reprit bien vite et lui rendit son sourire éclatant.

« Mon cœur aussi t'appartient, tu es tout pour moi. Je mourrais pour toi s'il le fallait.

- Ne parle donc pas de malheur, mon amour, je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi. Elle deviendrait morne et je risquerais de devoir me marier avec cet horrible personnage sculpté sur l'armoire. »

Un frisson parcouru le corps du berger à cette pensée et pour le rassurer, le ramoneur raffermit son étreinte. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, puis, le feu qui brûlait en eux se libéra enfin. La passion qui les tiraillait depuis tout ce temps éclata et leurs gestes fébriles se firent plus sûr d'eux et approfondis. Leurs mains découvraient le corps de l'autre, chaque caresse qu'ils prodiguaient tendrement semblait prouver l'amour qu'ils ressentaient pour leur amant éternel. Ils restèrent un très long moment sur le toit à admirer les milles et unes lumières de la ville, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Mais plus le garçon aux cheveux d'or regardait le vaste monde qui s'étendait à perte de vue, plus il prenait peur. Il n'avait pas imaginé que tout ceci puisse être aussi gigantesque et effrayant. Lui, il n'avait connu qu'un petit salon, il n'était pas habitué à tout cela. Finalement, il préféra cacher sa tête contre le torse réconfortant de son ramoneur et sanglota faiblement.

« C'est trop, gémit-il, je ne peux pas le supporter. Le monde est trop grand. Je ne suis qu'une petite figurine de porcelaine, que puis-je faire dans cette immensité ? Comme je regrette ma paisible et petite table, je ne serai heureux que lorsque j'y serai retourné. Tu peux bien me ramener à la maison, si tu m'aimes un peu. »

Le ramoneur tenta de lui faire entendre raison, il lui rappela son prétendant au mariage qui l'attendait en bas, et le vieux Sage qui approuvait cette idée. Seul le désespoir attendait le berger dans le triste salon. Pourtant, il n'en avait que faire. Il embrassait tant la figurine aux cheveux rouges, en le suppliant, que celui-ci ne pu qu'obéir et le pris par la main. Comme à l'aller, il s'aida de son échelle avec précaution pour faire descendre son amant dans le tuyau noir et poisseux. Arrivés dans le salon, le petit berger s'effondra face à l'image horrible qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Au milieu du parquet gisait le vieux Sage, tombé en voulant les poursuivre et cassé en trois morceaux. Il n'avait plus de dos et sa tête avait roulé dans un coin.

« C'est affreux, murmura le petit berger, le vieux grand-père est cassé et c'est de notre faute. Je n'y survivrai pas. Et, de désespoir, il tordait ses jolies petites mains.

- On peut très bien le réparer, affirma le ramoneur. Il n'y a qu'à le recoller, ne sois pas si désolé. Si on lui colle le dos et si on lui met une patte de soutien dans la nuque, il sera comme neuf et tout prêt à nous dire de nouveau des choses désagréables.

- Tu crois vraiment ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux dorés, les yeux vides d'émotion tant il était abattu.

Le ramoneur hocha vivement la tête en calquant un baiser sur sa joue. Rapidement, ils regrimpèrent sur la table où ils étaient primitivement et regardèrent avec désolation le petit salon. Le berger fermait les yeux sur le parquet, il voulait l'oublier. Oublier sa faute, et son égoïsme.

« Nous voilà bien avancés, dit le ramoneur, nous aurions pu nous éviter le dérangement.

- Pourvu qu'on puisse recoller le grand-père. Crois-tu que cela coûtera très cher ? Reprit le berger. »

Son amant haussa les épaules négligemment et sans grande conviction. Pour le moment, il était plus irrité qu'autre chose, et cela, l'autre figurine en porcelaine le comprenait amèrement. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Douloureusement, le berger se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

« Quelle erreur j'ai faite, pensa-t-il, je ne voulais pas m'attiser sa colère… »

Il releva les yeux, timidement, vers le chéri de son cœur en porcelaine, et fixa furtivement cette silhouette élancée qu'il aimait tant. Il se maudissait d'avoir dit vouloir revenir dans ce triste salon. Mais la peur l'avait paralysé de sorte que le besoin de revenir chez lui était devenu urgent. Ses mains se triturèrent. Il était tant accablé par la tristesse que ses mouvements en étaient brusques, et ses mains fragiles s'effritaient presque.

« Pardonne-moi, chuchota-t-il à peine, je ne voulais pas te décevoir… Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, même si je ne suis qu'une figurine. Je t'en prie, accepte mes excuses, elles sont sincères. »

Le ramoneur le regarda intensivement et s'approcha. Il prit les petites mains du berger et l'empêcha de se faire plus de mal, puis, il lui fit parvenir sa douce voix.

« Un jour, tu m'as dit ne pas avoir de cœur. Tu t'apitoyais sur ton sort de figurine en porcelaine. J'étais malheureux de te voir ainsi. Moi, je ne cessais de te répéter qu'avec toi, je savais que j'avais un cœur, car ce n'est qu'avec toi que je me sens aussi bien. Je ne suis pas humain. Aucun organe ne bat dans mon corps, mais… J'ai les yeux grands ouverts, je connais mes sentiments pour toi. A jamais, ils resteront inchangés, et ce, même si je ne suis qu'un objet que l'on contrôle, même si je ne suis pas sensé avoir de cœur ou d'âme. Je pensais qu'en fuyant, tes yeux s'ouvriraient aussi, et ce fut le cas. Or, quand tu m'as avoué vouloir repartir, j'ai également pris peur. Je m'imaginais que tu oublierais la passion qui brûle en toi.

- Oh, geignit le berger, si tu savais comme je suis désolé. Évidemment que non, je ne pourrais pas oublier mes sentiments à ton égard. J'en serais incapable, crois-moi ! Comme je m'en veux que tu ais pu croire cela…

- Ne te blâme pas tant, le rassura le ramoneur. A présent, je suis persuadé que tes yeux sont toujours ouverts. Rien ne nous séparera plus jamais. Je te le promets. Aussi vrai que je t'aime ! »

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu'au lever du jour. Peu de temps plus tard, la famille fit mettre de la colle sur le dos du Sage et un lien à son cou, et il fut comme neuf, mais il ne pouvait plus hocher la tête. Ainsi, sa tête restait droite et sévère.

« Que vous êtes devenu hautain depuis que vous avez été cassé, dit Xemnas-l'argenté-le-chef-de-la-méchante-organisation-des-armoires-en-bois. Il n'y a pourtant pas là de quoi être fier. Mais dites-moi plutôt, aurai-je ou n'aurai-je pas mon berger ? »

Le ramoneur et le petit berger jetaient un regard si émouvant vers le vieux Sage, ils avaient si peur qu'il dise oui de la tête, mais il ne pouvait plus la remuer. Et comme il lui était très désagréable de raconter qu'il était obligé de porter un lien à son cou, il ne répondit rien. Ainsi, les amoureux de porcelaine restèrent l'un près de l'autre en bénissant le pansement du grand-père et vécurent heureux jusqu'au jour où eux-mêmes furent cassés.


End file.
